Coup of 2009
The March plot of 2009 was a failed Shaun Seah, the leader of CPU, inside the 6A2 Forward Operating Post. The plot was the culmination of the efforts of [[ev09 Infriltrators]] and Alexist Symphatizers to overthrow the Nazi CPU regime. The failure of both the initial arrest of the Leader and the military coup d'état which was planned to follow it led to the arrest of at least 7 people by the CEU, in Operation Cold Storage. According to records of the Leader's Record Book, almost all members of the resistance were either discharged, shot, or re-educated, resulting in the destruction of the resistance movement in the Imperial Republic. Prelude to the Coup Prior to the Coup, the War of Interests had seen a number of disillusionised Officers defect to NKA and ev09, though most of them were revealed and summarily re-educated or discharged. Of the original 20plus spies, only 4 remained after the newly-created CEU purged many members. Key Figures Several senior officers of the conspiracy were not originally spies, but rather, convinced later on with the promise of power and prestige in the new regime. Among them: #Alexander Goh, ev09 Leader. He pulled the strings and was never arrested, as usual. #Reich Marshal Kiran Prabakaran, Assistant Leader. Leading the loyalist guard, he crushed the coup and was decorated for his action. #Field Marshal Ryan Ng, Special Advisor to the Leader. He knew of the conspiracy but did not report it. He was pardoned following re-education. #Lieutenant General Wang Yong Jee, Director of Espionage. He helped both sides, the Conspirators in the first phase, and helped the leader regain power. #Major General (ret.) Andrew Zhao. He was an aide-de-camp to the Leader from the DLA, and infriltrated the conspiracy, toppling it at the height of its power. #Colonel Jeremy Chai. Deputy to the Assistant Leader, he implicated the Assistant Leader in an act of vengeance. #Lieutenant Colonel Ling Wei Heng, Head of the Armed Office. His motives are still unknown, but suspected to be the loss of power following the Team Restructuring Act of April, despite a DLA Investigation that resulted in his honorary discharge in June. #Captain (ret.) Tan Pei Hong, Special Representative to NKA. He was convicted in Operation Coldfish but brought back after the CEU concluded he was loyal. Advanced Knowledge The Leader was reported to have had intelligence of the Coup from DLA sources, but allowed it to happen so as to convict his Officers. MG Zhao was sent in to spy and report. The conpsirators never really trusted him and his information was mostly fraudulent. First Act During a conference with the Leader, Lt.Col. Ling Wei Heng was ordered to overwhelm him and his guard, the SCS. However, his superior, Alexander Goh, ordered him not to proceed for Assistant Leader Prabakaran was not there. SCS Officers suspected him and arrested him immediately under the orders of Lieutenant General Benjamin Woo, the cold-blooded assistant of FM Ng. Orders were sent out by Goh in the name of the Leader to arrest all vital leaders of the regime. RM Prabakaran led a loyalist guard to rescue the leader, who later made an address to the Republic. Conspirators The conspirators were hunted down by DLA and SCS sources. The last conspirator to be captured, FM Ng, uttered his famous words upon capture, "That long?", proving he never really believed in the success of the Coup. ev09 members did not assist them, thankfully, for only the upper echelon knew of the coup and did not brief the team. Over 4 General Officers were charged with treason following the coup, and RM Prabakaran was awarded the Order of Siu Joon. Aftermath The CPU Board continued with its election and a major ev09 Propaganda campaign to support Zhao occurred, so as to make it seem that he was a conspirator, too. Zhao tied with the leader and through a CPU Board vote, comprising of coup detainees and general officers, was voted against and lost. CPU also granted powers to the Leader and the democratic process was destroyed once again. The coup undermined CPU's power and CEU's Major General Wang was never trusted again.